


Focus on me

by cosmicliar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Slurs, Submissive Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicliar/pseuds/cosmicliar
Summary: Dark has Anti kill a whole lot of people he really doesn't care for. Anti is more than happy to oblige, even if it fucks him up just a little bit.





	Focus on me

"Anti."

Anti licked the blood off of his hands, his eyes wild with rage and adrenaline.

He was hunched over the body of a man who was unknown to him, but it didn't matter to Anti what his origin was, only that he'd tried to grab Anti on the bus. Public transportation could be a real hassle.

He'd tortured the man first, just for fun, then finally stole his last breath away with the quick plunge of his knife as soon as he'd gotten bored. The man had been dead for roughly ten minutes now, Anti just had a weird infatuation for toying with corpses until they started to reek of death. 

"You look so rabid like this. If I didn't know any better, I'd have half a mind to call animal control on you. How lucky for you, I do know better, don't I?" 

Anti recognized the voice as soon as heard it, for he'd heard it a million times before. He turned to face the silhouette behind him, standing alone in the entrance of the alleyway. "Dark?"

Dark responded with a shake of his head. "I'm here to clean your mess again. You're so reckless, it's becoming a bother."

Anti stared down at the body in front of him, registering what he had done. "Um, i-i'm sorry, Darky," He nodded shamefully. "Should'a been more careful. Sorry for makin' more work for you."

"I don't mind cleaning up after you every now and then," Dark walked closer to Anti and the John Doe that lay lifeless on the pavement. "but this is the third one this week, Anti. You're too careless, and sooner or later, you'll get caught." With a snap of Dark's fingers, the body was gone. "Daddy's really not in the mood to break you out of whatever mental institution they throw you in."

"I know that, really I do, b-but he was trying to touch me and that's just not okay, right?" Anti stared at him for a while before adding a timid, "I really am sorry."

"You're forgiven. Now get off of the ground, You're filthy." Dark opened his arms, and with a glint of Anti's sharp teeth, he jumped up and threw himself against Dark's body, his arms and legs clinging to Dark's build.

"I missed you s'much!" Anti's tiny body fit so well against Dark's, it made it easy for Dark to carry him.

"Why did you run away from me?" Dark used a small piece of cloth he'd pulled from his shirt pocket to wipe the blood off of Anti's face. "You had no permission to leave."

Anti pouted as Dark started down the road towards his black stretch limo. "Your friends are so mean! They said mean things, called me an animal and made me bark l-like a dog!"

"Did you bark for them?"

Anti nodded solemnly. "Well I-I had to, they said they were gonna beat me if I didn't!"

"I see." Dark set Anti down to help him into the car, an expression of disapproval on his face. "That's still no excuse to take off the way you did."

"I said I was sorry, I really am!" Anti watched Dark with wide eyes as Dak slid into the seats across from him. With a wave of his hand, the driver took off back towards Dark's manor.

"would you do me a favor, darling? Prove how sorry you are to me." 

Anti looked up and smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes! Anything you want, sir!" 

Dark leaned back in his seat, his lips twitched up into a devious grin. "I want you to kill them."

"Hm?" Anti tilted his head to the side, studying Dark's expression. "Kill who?"

"These supposed friends of mine. The ones who did 'mean' things to you, kill them."

"Y-You actually want me to kill them? But you said-"

"I told you not to be reckless or careless." Dark interrupted him, his voice raised a bit. "You want them dead, don't you Anti?" 

This caught Anti's attention very quickly. "Dead," He repeated, his smile fading as he looked off out the window.

"Yes, Anti. They treated you like a dog, called you names. Don't you want them to suffer, and beg for your forgiveness?" Dark's eyes grew dim and his grin grew ever wider.

Anti nodded again, slower this time, as if he were thinking it over. "Make them beg, a-and suffer," His eyes grew wide. "Yes I-I want it all."

Dark grabbed Anti's chin, turning Anti's head towards him. "I thought you might." He watched Anti's eyes twitch, the colors flickering from blue to green, even red sometimes in between. Dark had Anti's face in a tight grip, but even though Anti was facing him, he wasn't actually meeting his gaze. "Don't lose yourself, dear. Focus on me."

With a short gasp, Anti snapped out of his trance, and his eyes finally met Dark's. Dark's eyes pierced through him, infiltrating his mind, his conscious and subconscious, his very existence. "I'm sorry, I-I'm focusing.. on...you." He bit his lip nervously, so afraid to make any moves, or speak out of turn. "Only you."

Dark seemed pleased enough with this, and his eyes seemed to soften. Anti couldn't help himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against Dark's. Dark made no move to push him away, which only encouraged him to deepen the sudden kiss, sitting himself in Dark's lap as he massaged Dark's lips with his own.

After several more seconds passed, Dark pulled a way, a slight look of disgust on his face. "Don't get carried away. I gave you directions as to what you are supposed to be doing."

The car had stopped, and Anti looked out of the window again, Dark's manor stood proud right outside. He looked back at Dark, his eyes still lidded. "I'm sorry, I-I couldn't help myse-"

Dark interrupted him with another kiss, that Anti was quick to return. He shoved his tongue past Anti's swollen lips, and Anti gladly invited the gesture. His body felt so hot, and he was grinding and rutting against Dark's leg, and Dark was finally kissing him back, gripping his ass-

Until the car door opened and someone yanked him onto the ground. He opened his eyes and stared up at Dark, who kept a straight face as he stared back. 

"Someone's been a very busy bee." A demon that Anti was still very angry with stood above him, his arm stuck in their grasp. "What was all that about you coming right back after you got our drinks?" Anti trembled in fear, his eyes filled with tears as the demon pulled him away from his beloved. 

"Don't forget what I told you." Dark growled after him, and Anti closed his eyes and nodded as the safety of Dark's voice rang out in his head.

"Throwing yourself at a high class demon like that too, I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked completely disgusted with you." The demon cackled as he dragged Anti into the large house. He carried Anti into the room where the group of demons who taunted him before were stilled sitting around drinking. The room smelled awfully of booze, and Anti cried out for Dark to save him.

The demons stopped talking as soon as they realized who had come into the room, and they all laughed in unison. 

"Like he would ever waste his time on a demon as lowly as you are." The demon that gripped him before tossed him in the middle of the room, and he wiped his eyes as soon as he was free. When he opened his eyes again, several scary, drunk demons towered over him. 

"What took you so long? Where are our drinks?"

"He didn't get the drinks." The demon from before interrupted. "The little slut ran away to present his ass to Darkiplier like a mutt." 

Anti backed himself against the wall while the other demons in the room tried to grab at him. "Why don't you entertain us then?" They growled, yelled out at him, licked and bit at his neck, his arms and his legs.

"N-No, no let me go! I don't want it!" Anti tried to yank his arms back, but it was no use. "Please! Please let go of me! Dark, help!"

"He won't save you." One of the demons grinned widely. "He doesn't give a fuck about you. He never has."

Anti's eyes widened and he sobbed out, tears flooding his eyes and dripping down onto his cheeks.

He heard Dark's voice, repeating things in his head. "You want them dead, don't you?" 

He ripped his arm away from filthy hands and grabbed his knife, staring at the floor while he threw his hand forward and waited for impact.

Impact came, he listened to the sounds of skin breaking and demons begging out for mercy, just as Dark said they would. Demons scurried and made an attempt to restrain him, but Anti was so gone by now, hardly a shell of a demon if anything at all. 

He plunged the blade of the knife into each and every one of them, giggling away at the red color he left behind, as red and as beautiful as Dark's eyes were. "Dead." He grinned, licking the blood from his hands. "I-I hardly gave you time to beg me for forgiveness." He pretended to pout, kneeling by the demon who'd dragged him in here in the first place. "I wouldn't have forgiven you anyways!" He stabbed the demon one last time, just for good measure, licking the blade after he was finished. 

He giggled again as he looked around the room, his laughter only growing louder and more maniacal as he scanned over all of the bodies. He laughed harder and cried harder, hiding his face in his bloodied hands. 

The door opened with a slam, and Anti felt someone grab his arm again, and he screamed out, slashing at whoever it was with the knife he gripped so tightly in his fist. 

"Stop this behavior at once, Anti." Anti paused, he recognized that voice. "Focus on me."

Anti met the intruder's eyes, his own eyes wide with fear and flickering with unnatural colors. "Only y-you,"

"That's right, Anti. Just me." 

Dark pulled Anti into his arms and Anti hugged him tightly, closing his eyes trustingly.

"Don't cry, love, you did so well for me. Did exactly what I asked." Dark wiped Anti's face with that same piece of cloth from before and Anti smiled, leaning into Dark's touch.

Dark gave the room and all the bodies one last look before carrying Anti to the bathroom, careful not to make any sudden moves that would set Anti off again. "I'll have you washed up first, and then sent to my room." Dark explained, and Anti nodded obediently.

"Please don't ever leave me," Anti sighed wistfully, his body still trembling from the shock as he gripped Dark's suit jacket like his life depended on it. Maybe, these days, it did Dark was the only thing keeping him safe, keeping him sane. "I love you, please don't ever leave me alone."

Dark had nothing to say in return.


End file.
